


Safe

by 15Acesplz



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Arnold's only kind of there he's asleep actually, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, tiny gay boys, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15Acesplz/pseuds/15Acesplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-sided McPriceley. Middle school sleepover sort of thing. Pretty harmless, pretty fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the title. Just read it.

Connor was the only one still awake.

That was a downside to sleepovers, when you ended up being the last person up. Not to mention when you had to sleep on the floor. Connor sighed and arched his back, trying to get comfortable.

He glanced over at Arnold, who’d started snoring a couple hours ago, splayed out on top of his Hans Solo sleeping bag. Connor was under the impression that Arnold could manage to sleep under any conditions, and stay asleep all the way through a nuclear attack.

Connor turned his head the other way and looked up at Kevin, lying still and soundless on his bed. That at least was understandable; the bed looked ten times more pleasant than the floor. Connor wished he were in that bed.

……

…Okay, Connor, he pondered silently, just how much do you wish you were in that bed?

No, stop it. That is dangerous thinking. But still… 

Kevin wouldn’t mind, would he? What a ridiculous question. Connor instantly refuted the notion. Of course he would mind. He would probably think Connor was insane, or just weird. Too weird to be friends with. Weird, strange, queer…

Ah, that hit it right on the nose. 

True, Connor had sort of come out to him, although it had been more along the lines of Kevin asking him and possessing the ability to tell whenever Connor was lying about something. Nevertheless, he’d been very accepting.

But he didn’t know about Connor’s crush on him, and as far as Connor was concerned, he never would. Things were just safer that way.

Getting into a bed that Kevin was already sleeping in did not fall under the category of safe, however tempting it sounded. That was just it: it was far too tempting to be good idea.  
Connor settled in with finality, preparing to go to sleep. The floor would just have to do-

Oh em gosh what just tapped on the window?

Connor gave the window in question a wary glance. He didn’t see anything…

Was that a floorboard creaking?

Connor’s reasonable side knew full well that those sounds could be easily attributed to something as simple as a branch brushing the window, Arnold shifting slightly on his sleeping bag. That didn’t mean they weren’t making him nervous.

It was only a few moments later that the television – which had been softly glowing with the menu screen of one of Arnold’s many movies – suddenly went blank. Connor turned his head every way, expecting to see the bright green numbers on Kevin’s digital clock, or the small yellowed orb of the streetlight. There was nothing.

Connor wasn’t even thinking when he got out of his makeshift bed and scrambled over to the real one. Once he registered Kevin’s body heat, his brain began to function again and he immediately started to mentally beat himself up.

Still… he wasn’t inclined to move again. His nerves were already calming, and the bed was so much warmer than his sleeping bag.

Slowly and carefully, Connor lifted the bedcovers and slid under them, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He could feel the color rising in his face, being so close to Kevin in such a – for lack of a better, more wholesome word – intimate setting. 

Connor shook away the thought and tried to stop blushing. He was being silly. And he did have an excuse, however pathetic it seemed. Besides, he thought with a light smile, he was warm, and comfortable, and he would even go so far as to say he felt safe.


End file.
